Worthy of New Nexus
by Roselyne
Summary: Wade Barrett is about to discover the true horror behind CM Punk's New Nexus initiation.


_Warning: _Before you proceed, just keep in mind that **English is NOT my mother language**. So there will certainly be mistakes in this text. Yet, I'm eager to improve, so if you see some corrections to make, don't hesitate to contact me :-)

_Background Music:_ As the atmosphere from a music can influence our mood and the way we write, here's the song that was playing in loops while I was writing this: **CFO$ - « New Day Coming ».** It's the WWE Superstars show theme. … just in case you too want to put yourself in the same atmosphere before reading ;)

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**WORTHY OF NEW NEXUS**

_**Chapter 1 – More than meets the eyes**_

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

**Sunday 2011.01.24 – 11:05 pm**

"I said I am okay!", Wade shouted to the medic who was trying to examine him. He couldn't stand the concern he was reading in the man's eyes. It was too close to pity and he hated that feeling. Especially when he was the target. One of his Corre mates felt his unease and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Wade", Ezekiel started. "Sometimes, it makes things better when we talk about it".

Wade shrugged to push Zeke's hand away. "I _am_ fine! Stop worrying about _me_", his words were for everyone in the room. "There's someone else who needs more help than -".

He didn't finish his sentence as he saw by the open door the man who was occupying all his thoughts, walking slowly with two medics and a bunch of security guards. Wade couldn't see his face, hidden by mid-long red golden hair, but his body language didn't show any difference in his attitude from the last moment he had seen him in the ring before chaos had erupted.

Disconnected. Gone.

Wade leaped from his chair, pushing everyone away and rushing to the door.

"HEATH!"

With a second of delay, the other two Corre members started after him.

Wade tried to reach the One Man Rock Band, but two security guards blocked his path. Wade knew why, but it didn't stop him. He had fought against the worst and the strongest human beings you could find in the savage wastelands of Europe. These American security guards looked soft and clumsy in comparison. Wade kicked one in the nuts and elbowed the second in the temple, pushing him against the wall. Two other guards were coming on him, but his own team members interfered, not trying to injure the guards, but giving Wade some space and time. The medics were retreating, realizing that they were not made for close combat. Heath hadn't moved nor reacted to the commotion around him; he didn't react any more when Wade reached him and put his hands on his shoulders, calling his name.

Looking down, Wade noticed that Heath's wrists were handcuffed. The youth's head was still lowered, and the Brit couldn't see his face yet. He shook his shoulders with strength, knowing that at any seconds, more guards could arrive and separate them. "Heath! Talk to me!".

He had spoken with the voice he had once used when he was the leader of Nexus; a voice which you never wanted to argue with. Pavlov reflex, Heath automatically lifted his face, but his brown eyes went across Wade like they were skates and he was ice. The Brit stared at the two retreating medics, wondering if they had drugged him, before he brought back his attention to Heath. He then noticed that the blood had been washed away from the ginger's face, even if it was still splattered on his hands, arms, and on that awful black and yellow shirt – sick mockery of its original meaning. At least, the armband wasn't there anymore: Heath had torn it from his own arm and tossed it in the pool of-

At that moment, some recognition appeared in Heath's orbs, and he seemed to come out from whatever torpor he had dived in since his last action in the middle of the ring. Wade shook his head to chase that memory away and brought his attention back to his friend.

"Heath, please, talk to me", Wade spoke in a softer voice, moving his hands to cup the ginger's face when he saw the depth of despair in his brown eyes. For a moment, he forgot about the brawl around them as Ezekiel Jackson and Drew McIntyre were still trying to keep the guards away.

"…We should have joined you", were the first words spoken by Heath since the beginning of this nightmarish evening. "We should have left the New Nexus…", his voice cracked in the end, and he closed his eyes, lowering his head.

Wade suddenly felt that there was much more to the New Nexus' activities than what people suspected. Another detail came back to his mind. Something he had pondered about in the beginning of the evening.

"Heath… Where is Justin?"

Heath's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Wade as tears started rolling on his cheeks. Wade's own eyes widened as he suddenly feared the worst for the high-flyer.

Some of the guards managed to free themselves from the Corre, and reached for the two men in the center. Heath leaned in to whisper in Wade's ear: "He's been half-avenged…", just in time before he was pulled back by one of the guards – it occurred to Wade that the guards were more acting for his own protection than against him. More people put themselves between the two friends, but Heath looked at Wade with a sad smile and shouted over their shoulders:

"… so far!".

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

A piece of advice: pay really attention to the date and time as you progress in this story. ;^)


End file.
